totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87
O mnie Elo wszystkim :) Jestem Bocian i chodzę do technikum ekonomicznego. Totalną Porażkę oglądam od 2010 roku, a pierwszy odcinek, który obejrzałem to Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. Byłem na bieżąco przez kolejne 2 sezony, lecz gdy zobaczyłem 4 sezon przestałem się tym interesować. Powróciłem jednak do Totalnej Porażki w styczniu 2014 roku i od tego momentu oglądam i interesuję się tym aż do dzisiaj. Po za Totalną Porażką interesuje się muzyką (głównie Italo Dance), gram w gry (zarówno retro, jak i te nowsze) i wiele innych. W dniu 25.08.2014 r. zostałem administratorem na tej wiki, więc jeśli czegoś nie rozumiecie bądź macie jakieś inne pytania piszcie śmiało. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|180px|Duncan od razu przypada mi do gustu i staje się moim faworytem. Moja przygoda z Totalną Porażką zaczęła się od Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, gdy to natrafiłem na ten odcinek w TV. Nie znałem dokładnie wszystkich postaci, ale od razu polubiłem Duncana, który pomógł drużynie w wygraniu. Stał się on od razu moim faworytem tego sezonu. W miarę upływu czasu zacząłem poznawać kolejnych uczestników, oraz polubiłem Courtney, Lindsay i Gwen. W Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału..., spodobała mi się także przyjaźń DJ, Duncan i Geoff, którzy razem wycinali kawały Haroldowi m.in bielizna w kanapce, czy zabranie mu wszystkich ciuchów. Nie polubiłem za to w tym sezonie Harolda, albo Heather (teraz mam o niej lepsze zdanie), która wykorzystała Beth i Lindsay tylko dla swoich celów, oraz przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen w Niezbyt sławni. Polubiłem również związek Courtney i Duncana, oraz Lindsay i Tyler. Nie polubiłem za to Harolda i Leshawny. thumb|right|180px|Courtney i Duncan okradają lodówkę Chefa, czy będzie z tego coś więcej? W Podstawy musztry, Duncan i Courtney stali się oficjalną parą co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Również w okolicach tego odcinka poznałem już imiona wszystkich postaci. Chef Hatchet w roli prowadzącego sprawił się bardzo świetnie. Nie chodzi mi o to, źle traktował zawodników, absolutnie. Ale był on śmieszniejszy niż Chris. Również jego kłótnie z Duncanem przypadły mi do gustu, a następnie spodobał mi się napad na lodówkę Chefa i Chrisa przez Courtney i Duncana. Podczas eliminacji Courtney byłem trochę przybity. Związek Courtney i Duncana zapowiadał się nieźle. Miałem ochotę wywalić Harolda przez okno za sfałszowanie wyników głosowania. Czym niby Courtney zawiniła wobec Harolda? Na szczęście Harold odpadł w następnym odcinku. Powrót Evy i Izzy nie przeszkadzał mi. W sumie gdzieś w głębi czułem, że ktoś wróci, choć Eva odpadła zanim zacząłem oglądać TD, więc nie znałem jej jeszcze. Podczas ostatniego starcia "taniec z niedźwiedziem na kłodzie" kibicowałem Leshawnie, która miała pokonać Eve. Ten odcinek uważam za jeden z lepszych odcinków tego sezonu. Najbardziej rozwalił mnie wynik Geoffa, który zdobył "9.99999999" w wyzwaniu "Mniej niż 10". No i eliminacja Evy. thumb|left|180px|Duncan bardzo spokojny nawet gdy walczy o ostatnią piankę W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, narodził się Sojusz Facetów, który poparłem gdyż mój faworyt również do niego należał. Gdy Owen przypadkowo wygadał się Gwen o sojuszu, dziewczyny również założyły swój. I bum, znowu Heather wygrywa wyzwanie zdobywając nietykalność. Początkowo nie zajarzyłem czemu, myślałem że nietykalność należy się tylko Leshawnie, ale ona pomogła znaleźć DJ'a i Owena. Kilka głosów poszło na Bridgette, kilka na Duncana i kilka na Owena. Na ceremonii Duncan zachował spokój, mimo, że był w "dolnej 2". I wow, Duncan doszedł do finałowej 9 z początkującymi 22 zawodników. Naprawdę, cieszyłem się, że wybrałem takiego faworyta. thumb|right|180px|Lindsay w końcu wygarnęła Heather co o niej myśli, kiedy ją wyeliminowała. W odcinku Przednia zabawa, spodobała mi się zamiana rowerów i sama idea ich zbudowania. Wyzwanie było jednym z najlepszych w tym sezonie, a może nawet całej serii. Niestety odpadła w nim jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek. Ale uświadomiło to ją, o prawdziwym obliczu Heather. Spodobał mi się też moment gdy na nią wyzywała, po eliminacji. Hmm, ciekawe co by było, gdyby to nie Lindsay wylosowała rower Heather. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do końca sezonu. Podczas polowania na zwierzęta, w Obłęd na Wawanakwa zauważyłem, że Duncan i Heather zaczynają współpracować. Cóż, mieli podobny charakter, więc może być. Najlepszy uważam moment, jak Chris zamknął Owena w klatce ze zwierzętami. Po eliminacji Izzy została finałowa 6, gdzie również był Duncan. Sojusz Duncana i Heather się nie udał, ale również sojusz facetów zamilkł. Heather i Lindsay również już nie było. Natomiast wyzwanie w parach bardzo mi się spodobało. Co ciekawe zostali oni przyłączeni ze swoimi wrogami (choć Gwen i Geoff się zaprzyjaźnili). Duncan był z Leshawną, w której zakochany był Harold, nad którym ten się znęcał. Heather z Owenem, która miała dosyć jego obżarstwa i puszczania bąków. Gwen z Geoff'em która również była na niego zła, ze względu na jego wyluzowaną postawę. No i eliminacja Geoffa doprowadza nas do finałowej piątki. Jednak tym razem mieliśmy taki "odcinek specjalny" przedstawiający wyeliminowanych zawodników. Takich odcinków właśnie brakowało mi w kolejnych sezonach (nie mówię o tym 13 odcinkowych, gdzie ciężko było by się zmieścić). Odcinek bardzo mi się spodobał. Po raz pierwszy widziałem Courtney w bikini, która próbowała zatłuc Harolda lampą. Co do eliminacji, to widać, że zawodnicy nie chcieli eliminować Leshawny, ale i tak wszystkie głosy poszły na nią. Została finałowa czwórka (nie, Pan Kokos nie był zawodnikiem). Oba odcinki z finałową czwórką były co ciekawe do siebie podobne. W obu z nich zawodnicy musieli wrócić do obozu. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że nie było eliminacji w Obozowi rozbitkowie. thumb|left|180px|Duncan jest wyeliminowany? Kurczę. Ale zajął on najlepsze miejsce w drużynie. Odcinek Wielka stopa również oglądało się bardzo przyjemnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy chłopaki i dziewczyn chcieli się wykiwać nawzajem. Ostatecznie to dziewczyny wykiwały chłopaków wygrywając wyzwanie. Na ceremonii odpadł mój ulubiony zawodnik Duncan. Byłem jednak z niego dumny gdyż udało mu się zająć 4 miejsce w grze. Nie obejrzałem dwóch kolejnych odcinków w TV, jednak obejrzałem je na internecie. Co się jeszcze zorientowałem, to to, że Duncan zajął najlepsze miejsce w Zabójczych Okoniach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mój faworyt był najlepszym zawodnikiem swojej drużyny. Byłem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Zacząłem oglądać na YT dwa ostatnie odcinki, gdzie w odcinku półfinałowym chciałem tylko by Heather wreszcie odpadła. Jak dla mnie już za długo była w tym sezonie. Udało się. Dodatkowo jej karma była jak na tamte czasy zasłużona. Choć nie życzyłem jej utraty włosów. thumb|right|180px|Gwen wygrała sezon, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Zostali Gwen i Owen. Od początku finału kibicowałem Gwen. Przez cały sezon ona zrobiła o wiele więcej od Owena. Pomogła drużynie wygrać Podstawy musztry, jak i później wygrywa dwa wyzwania. Jej konflikt z Heather również był dla niej ciężkim przeżyciem, lecz ze wsparciem Leshawny miały przewagę. Po za tym Gwen lubię, o wiele, wiele bardziej niż Owena. Owen może i ma dużo fanów, ale dla mnie był on bardziej neutralnym zawodnikiem. Po za tym wciskanie kogoś takiego do finału nie było według mnie zbyt dobrym pomysłem, gdyż jego wygrana była zbyt przewidywalna. Tak więc włączyłem finał, gdzie odbył się wyścig. Pamiętam, że emocje były niesamowite. Do końca nie wiadomo było kto wygra. I znowu się udało. Gwen wygrała, według mnie to ona zasłużyła na zwycięstwo bardziej od Owena. Ze względu na jej zakończenie cieszę się, że mieszkam w Polsce (choć nienawidzę aktualnej cenzury). Podsumowując. Sezon okazał się bardzo dobry, Mój faworyt zajął czwarte miejsce ogółem i pierwsze miejsce w drużynie. Sezon wygrała jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek, co również jest na "tak". Później natknąłem się na odcinek specjalny, który również był bardzo dobry. Mój wkład Rozbudowane strony= Poniżej znajduje się lista stron, w których udało mi się rozbudować fabułę (częściowo, lub całkowicie) - Stan na 4 Maja 2016 #Alejandro i Heather - (fabuła od Bitwa nad Niagarą) #Bliźniacy to nie wszystko #Chef Hatchet i DJ - (bez Podsumowanie II) #Chris i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Chris i Sierra - (fabuła, bez Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów) #Chris i Stażyści #Cody, Jr. #Courtney i Harold - (bez części od Wielkie spanie do Podstawy musztry) #Gorączka Scarlett - (fabuła) #Gwen i Sierra - (bez wstępu i galerii) #Klif #Kocham cię tłusta świnko - (bez wstępu) #Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły #Konsola Sama #Larry - (bez Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Wariacki Wyścig - (wstawienie nowego szablonu) #Loki - (fabuła) #Mike i Zoey - (Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Miś Nurek #Obleś #Playa De Los Przegranos #Podmuch z przeszłości - (wstęp i fabuła) #Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy #Sierra - (Totalna Porażka w Trasie) #Rzuć i szukaj! #Utwory Elli #To jest dziura! #Toksyczna pianka przegranych #Trzy strefy i niemowlę #Więc, to jest moja drużyna? - (bez wstępu i części fabuły) #Wszyscy i Beth - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Bridgette - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Duncan - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Gwen - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Shawn - (bez wstępu, Sugar i zombi) #Wszyscy i Sugar - (bez wstępu, Beardo i części Chrisa) #Wszyscy i Zoey - (bez wstępu) |-| Dni wbicia co 1000 edycji= * 1000 edycji - 12.08.2014r. * 2000 edycji - 04.10.2014r. * 3000 edycji - 09.04.2015r. * 4000 edycji - 29.12.2015r. * 5000 edycji - 23.02.2016r. * 6000 edycji - 21.06.2016r. |-| Prototypy |-| Prototypy= #Wszyscy i Dawn #Dawn i Lightning #Dawn i Scott #Leonard i Dave #Duncan i Jo #Zajączek DJ'a #Loki |-| Usunięte strony= #Nunchaku #Nóż Duncana #Zapalniczka Duncana #Skrzynka na głosy #Laurka Geoffa #Szablon:InfoboxLokalizacje |-| Rozbudowane strony= Poniżej znajduje się lista stron, w których udało mi się rozbudować fabułę (częściowo, lub całkowicie) - Stan na 4 Maja 2016 #Alejandro i Heather - (fabuła od Bitwa nad Niagarą) #Bliźniacy to nie wszystko #Chef Hatchet i DJ - (bez Podsumowanie II) #Chris i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Chris i Sierra - (fabuła, bez Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów) #Chris i Stażyści #Cody, Jr. #Courtney i Harold - (bez części od Wielkie spanie do Podstawy musztry) #Gorączka Scarlett - (fabuła) #Gwen i Sierra - (bez wstępu i galerii) #Klif #Kocham cię tłusta świnko - (bez wstępu) #Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły #Konsola Sama #Larry - (bez Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Wariacki Wyścig - (wstawienie nowego szablonu) #Loki #Mike i Zoey - (Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Miś Nurek #Obleś #Playa De Los Przegranos #Podmuch z przeszłości - (wstęp i fabuła) #Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy #Sierra - (Totalna Porażka w Trasie) #Rzuć i szukaj! #Utwory Elli #To jest dziura! #Toksyczna pianka przegranych #Trzy strefy i niemowlę #Więc, to jest moja drużyna? - (bez wstępu i części fabuły) #Wszyscy i Beth - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Bridgette - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Duncan - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Gwen - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Shawn - (bez wstępu, Sugar i zombi) #Wszyscy i Sugar - (bez wstępu, Beardo i części Chrisa) #Wszyscy i Zoey - (bez wstępu) |-| Inne strony= #Sezon 6 (moja wersja) Ranking postaci |-| I Obsada= Plik:EvaIkona.jpg|24.Eva Plik:S02E17_Beth_jako_%27Kobieta_w_dechę%27.png|23.Beth Plik:HaroldIkona.jpg|22.Harold Plik:S01E07_Tyler_na_łodzi_pełnej_kurczaków.png|21.Tyler Plik:Luzak_Zeke.png|20.Ezekiel Plik:NoahIkona.jpg|19.Noah Plik:SadieIkona.png|18.Sadie Plik:KatieIkona.png|17.Katie 250px-TrentFreakOut.png|16.Trent Plik:Tumblr_mlrtyd7svN1s8jjp1o3_250.png|15.Alejandro Plik:JustinIkona.png|14.Justin Plik:S05E13_Owen_zajada_się_fasolą.PNG|13.Owen Plik:HeatherIkona.jpg|12.Heather Plik:S03E08_Sierra_wymienia_alergie_Codyego.JPG|11.Sierra Plik:S01E02_Lindsay.JPG|10.Lindsay Plik:BridgetteIkona.png|9.Bridgette Plik:IzzyIkona.PNG|8.Izzy Plik:DJIkona.PNG|7.DJ Plik:CodyIkona.jpg|6.Cody Plik:250px-PainGame5.png|5.Leshawna Plik:GeoffIkona.png|4.Geoff S01E01_Gwen_zostaje_przydzielona_do_Wrzeszczących_Susłów.JPG|3.Gwen S02E14 Courtney próbuje wykrzesać ogień.jpg|2.Courtney Plik:S01E01 przyjazd Duncana.JPG|1.Duncan |-| II Obsada= S05E11 Wiszący Scott.png|13.Scott S04E01 Chaty z bali.png|12.Staci S04E02 Jestem Beverley.png|11.B S04E01 Zwierzenia Anne Marii.png|10.Anna Maria S04E13 Cameron wygrał.PNG|9.Cameron S05E03 Papa Jo.png|8.Jo Plik:S05E01_Nieotwierający_się_klucz_Lightninga.png|7.Lightning Iceiceaby36.png|6.Sam Plik:S04E00_Dakota_Audition.png|5.Dakota S04E01 Zwierzenie Bricka.png|4.Brick S04E03 Dawn macha chrząszczowi.png|3.Dawn S05E02 Rzut pochodnią.png|2.Zoey S05E01 Spadający Mike.png|1.Mike |-| III Obsada= S05,2E01-Leonard trafiony piłeczkami tenisowymi.png|14.Leonard Ginńcie mrówki.png|13.Max Wspinaczka Sugar.png|12.Sugar Topher z nokt.png|11.Topher Beardo odpoczywa.png|10.Beardo Z gwinta tłuste kąski.png|9.Dave Mam zaduże palce.png|8.Rodney Scarlett patrzy.png|7.Scarlett Szeryf Sky.png|6.Sky S05,2E06-Zarumieniona Ella.png|5.Ella Jabłko Amy.png|4.Amy Zarumieniona Jasmine.png|3.Jasmine Samey-królewna śnieżka.jpg|2.Samey Shawn losuje pomocnika.png|1.Shawn |-| IV Obsada (Wariacki Wyścig)= Czas na magie.png|18.Gracze S01E02 Mądrale w samolocie.jpg|17.Mądrale S01E08 Kłótnia Matki z córką.png|16.Matka i Córla Nabijający się Gerry i Pete.png|15.Tenisowi Rywale S01E13 Kadetki w Geelong.png|14.Kadetki Gracja i elegancja.jpg|13.Łyżwiarze S01E10 Zaciesz bo brak eliminacji.png|12.Rockowcy S01E05 Weganki i duch skamieliny.png|11.Weganki S01E02 Randkowicze w taksówce.png|10.Randkowicze Chet i Lorenzo walczą o telefon.png|9.Przyrodni Bracia S01E11 Eliminacja bliźniaków.png|8.Pechowi Bliźniacy S01E07 Crimson w trumnie.png|7.Goci S01E11 Bądź moim bohaterem.png|6.Starzy Wymiatacze S01E05 Blogerzy.png|5.Blogerzy Modowi S01E25 Siostry w bikini.png|4.Siostry S01E18 Surferzy z pianą.png|3.Surferzy Zamek ojca z synem.png|2.Ojciec i Syn S01E23 Jak ja Cię nakarmię.png|1.Przyjaciele |-| Antagoniści= S05E22 Zaczajenie na Sky.png|7.Sugar The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (59).png|6.Scott S01E22 Łyżwiarze antagoniści.png|5.Łyżwiarze S02E24 Zwierzątko Courtney.jpg|4.Courtney S01E09 Heather.png|3.Heather S03E11 Ryba to trudne podłoże do malowania.PNG|2.Alejandro S05E05 Małe zamiesznie.png|1.Mal Ranking sezonów Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych sezonów. |-| Sezony= TD4 logo.png|7.Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy TDWT logo.png|6.Totalna Porażka w Trasie S05E00 Logo sezonu.png|5.Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd TDI logo.jpg|4.Wyspa Totalnej Porażki S01E00_Logo_Spin-off%27u.png|3.Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig TD PI.png|2.Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew S02E00 Logo sezonu.png|1.Plan Totalnej Porażki Ranking odcinków |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie= |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E03 Doładowanie.png|13.Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em S05E06 Al, Cameron, Gwen i Heather.png|12.Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów S05E05 Padnięty Scott.png|11.Księżycowy Obłęd S05E02 Krab zabity.png|10.Zły lęk S05E08 Al w łódce.png|9.Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów S05E13Mal vs Zoey.png|8.Zrujnowany finał S05E12 Scott vs Gwen.png|7.Odważne poszukiwanie łupów S05E01_Pierwsze_wyzwanie.png|6.Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy S05E07 Kręcenia Mala.png |5.Frajerskie Uderzenia S05E09_Impreza_z_okazji_100-ego_odcinka.png|4.Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka S05E10 Al, Mal i Zoey.png|3.Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity S05E11 Fałszywy alarm.png|2.Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy S05E04 Cameron zajada.png|1.Walka na Jedzenie |-| Totalna Porażka na Wsypie Pahkitew= Ranking drużyn Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych drużyn. |-| Drużyny= Plik:100px-Toxic_Rats_Logo.png|13.Toksyczne Szczury Plik:Drużyna_Chris_Jest_Naprawdę_Bardzo_Bardzo_Bardzo_Bardzo_Słodki_Logo.png|12.Drużyna CJNBBBBS Plik:Drużyna_Zwycięzców_logo.png|11.Drużyna Zwycięzców Plik:Bohaterskie Chomiki.png|10.Bohaterskie Chomiki Plik:100px-Mutant_Maggots_Logo.png|9.Zmutowane Larwy Plik:Lewitujące_Łososie.png|8.Pimâpotew Kinosewak Plik:100px-LogoKG.png|7.Zabójcze Makiety Plik:Zdezorientowane_Niedźwiedzie.png|6.Waneyihtam_Maskwak Plik:100px-ScreamingGophers.png|5.Wrzeszczące Susły Plik:100px-LogoSG.png|4.Trzeszczące Żarówy Plik:Nikczemne Sępy.png|3.Nikczemne Sępy Plik:100px-Team_Amazon_Logo.png|2.Drużyna Amazonek Plik:100px-KillerBass.png|1.Zabójcze Okonie Relacje Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych relacji, z podziałem na:związki, przyjaźnie, konflikty i sojusze. |-| Związki= Plik:Courtney_and_Scott.png|14.Courtney i Scott 180px-Haroldpic.png|13.Harold i Leshawna Dakota_rozmawiająca_z_Samem.png|12.Dakota i Sam 800px-DunGwen.png|11.Gwen i Duncan Izzy_and_Big_O.jpg|10.Izzy i Owen Plik:Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|9.Alejandro i Heather Bethbrady.jpg|8.Beth i Brady Dave_i_Sky_na_nartach.png|7.Dave i Sky S02E02_Bridgette_i_Geoff_idą_do_limuzyny_Łajz.png|6.Bridgette i Geoff 250px-L_T%3DLove.png|5.Lindsay i Tyler 180px-Gt5.png|4.Gwen i Trent S05E11_Zoey_całuje_Mala.png|3.Mike i Zoey S06E10_Jasmine_i_Shawn_pośród_laserów.jpg|2.Shawn i Jasmine Ima.jpeg|1.Courtney i Duncan |-| Przyjaźnie= Dusi_mnie_lakier.png|45.Anna Maria i Cameron S05%2C2E01-%28Beado%2CLeonard_i_Sugar%29.png|44.Leonard i Sugar S03E03-rozmowa_DJ%27a_i_Harolda.png|43.DJ i Harold -.jpeg|42.Gwen i Trent 200px-Gb hug.png|41.Bridgette i Gwen S01E11 Ponownie spotkanie.png|40.Katie i Sadie ShawnVsSky.png|39.Shawn i Sky S01E09-Mysliwy_pokonany_przez_jelenia.png|38.DJ i Owen S03E16 Cody i Gwen.png|37.Cody i Gwen 180px-Deer19.png|36.Beth i Leshawna S01E27 Na rękach Leshawny.PNG|35.Harold i Leshawna Harold_odkrył_zdrajce.png|34.Harold i Owen S05%2C2E06-%28Dave_i_Ella%292.png|33.Dave i Ella Znowu_razemm.jpg|32.Bridgette i Geoff Kłótnia_Cody%27ego_i_Trenta.png|31.Cody i Trent S01E04 Trafienie Gwen.png|30.Gwen i Leshawna Lintre.png|29.Lindsay i Trent Zgromadzenie_w_celu_wyeliminowaniu_Scotta.png|28.Cameron i Zoey Harold_ja_mam_już_chłopaka.png|27.Beth i Harold S01E27_Beth_i_Lindsay.jpg|26.Beth i Lindsay Uścisk_Justina_i_Owena.png|25.Justin i Owen S02E25-Związani_finaliści.png|24.Beth i Duncan Noah_na_ręcach_Izzy.png|23.Izzy i Noah Izzy_and_Big_O.jpg|22.Izzy i Owen Daj_paluszki.jpg|21.Bridgette i Leshawna Dziękuje_że_jesteś.png|20.Gwen i Zoey S01E12_Bridgette_i_Courtney.png|19.Bridgette i Courtney Duncan_saves_gwen.jpg|18.Gwen i Duncan Owen w końcówce Gwen.png|17.Gwen i Owen Cameon_pomga_kulejącej_Gwen.png|16.Cameron i Gwen 439px-Gg_woohoo.png|15.Gwen i Geoff Jasmine_całuje_Shawna.png|14.Shawn i Jasmine S03E11_Alejandro_manipuluje_Tylerem.jpg|13.Alejandro i Tyler S05%2C2E03-%28Samey_i_Jasmine%29.png|12.Jasmine i Samey Nie_odpuszczaj_sobie_jej.png|11.Owen i Trent S01E12Courtney i Duncan kradną jedzenie.png|10.Courtney i Duncan S03E01 Spotkanie Codego ze Sierra.png|9.Cody i Sierra S03E20_-_Cody_i_Heeather.png|8.Cody i Heather 200px-Chain3.png|7.Leshawna i Lindsay S03E13_Śmiejący_się_Noah.png|6.Noah i Owen Dziękuje_DJ.png|5.DJ i Gwen S03E12_DJ_całuje_Bridgette.png|4.Bridgette i DJ S05E12 Naszyjnik nie bransoletka.png|3.Mike i Zoey S01E24_Płyńmy_tratwą.png|2.Duncan i Owen Duncan_Zoey_Impreza.png|1.Duncan i Zoey |-| Konflikty= |-| Sojusze= Moje wersje |-| Moje wersje= |-| Winners (możliwe spoilery)= Plik:S01E26_Gwen_wygrywa.jpg|Gwen Plik:S02E26_Duncan_wygrywa.PNG|Duncan Plik:S03E26_Chris_wręcza_Heather_nagrodę.png|Heather S04E13 Magnetyzm.PNG|Neutral Plik:MikeWygrywa.PNG|Mike Plik:S05.2E13_Shawn_wygrywa.png|Shawn |-| Podwójne eliminacje= |-| Zmiany drużyn= Liczone: Izzy i Katie w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Izzy i Sierra w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Brick w Schwytani straceńcy Jo i Scott w Uciekający model Dakota w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Courtney i Duncan w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em Nieliczone: Cameron w Księżycowy Obłęd Max i Sky w To jest dziura! |-| Powroty= Szablony Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć moje szablony, odwiedź stronę Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Szablony Ciekawostki *Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Mike, Shawn i Surferzy to finaliści, którym kibicowałem podczas finału. **Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy, to jedyny sezon w którym nie wybieram żadnego finalisty na zwycięzcę. *Plan Totalnej Porażki i Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew, to jedyne sezony, w których mój faworyt dochodzi do finału. **Przypadkowo w obu sezonach ich konkurentką jest najniższa dziewczyna sezonu. *Dwie drużyny, które są najmniej lubiane przeze mnie, były przez pewien czas męskimi drużynami. **Nawet trzy, jeśli liczyć DJ'a samego w Drużynie Zwycięzców. *Finalista, któremu kibicuję zawsze pochodzi z tej samej drużyny, której również kibicuję. **Wyjątkiem są Wyspa Totalnej Porażki i Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd, gdyż obydwoje finaliści byli z tej drugiej drużyny. Zobacz także Kategoria:Administratorzy